Two Is Better Than One
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah penantian cinta dari seorang Oh Sehun untuk kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Two is better than one. Berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian. Together is better than to be alone. / KaiHun / One Shot, Yaoi, DLDR


**A KaiHun Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya satu songfict yang dibuat berdasarkan salah satu lagu milik Boys Like Girls yang berkolaborasi dengan Taylor Swift; Two Is Better Than One. So, disarankan banget buat ngebaca ff ini sambil dengerin lagu itu. Atau bisa juga sambil mendengarkan salah satu lagu milik EXO yang berjudul Miracle in December. ^^d**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KaiHun (KaixSehun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Songfict, and absolutely YAOI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ke-dua puluh empat di bulan Desember adalah satu-satunya hari yang paling dinantikan oleh seorang Oh Sehun, melebihi keantusiasannya dalam menyambut hari kelahirannya, bahkan kekasihnya. Tak pernah sekalipun Sehun menyia-nyiakan hari itu dengan terbangun tatkala matahari telah mencapai puncak tertingginya, atau hanya duduk terdiam di depan televisi dengan semangkuk besar _popcorn_ manis dan segelas _bubble tea_ rasa cokelat kesukaannya. Tidak, Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal sia-sia itu karena kekasihnya pun tak akan menyukainya jika Sehun benar-benar melakukannya.

Setiap tahun, di tanggal dua puluh empat Desember, Sehun akan terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan jauh lebih pagi dibandingkan saat hari-hari biasa. Sehun tidak pernah memasang sebuah alarm ataupun melingkari kalendernya dengan spidol merah setiap tanggal dua puluh empat, tetapi hal ini seolah sudah menjadi doktrin yang tertanam dengan kuat di dalam otak kecilnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sehun segera terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan meregangkan sejenak tubuh jangkungnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama tertidur. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela berbingkai kaca yang ada di kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dari tahun ke tahun, tetap tidak ada yang berubah dengan keadaan cuacanya. Meskipun salju belum turun dan menyelimuti dataran Korea dengan hamparan karpet putihnya, tapi kungkungan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk hingga ke tulang selalu menjadi hal pertama yang menyambut Sehun ketika ia membuka mata. Tapi setidaknya, Sehun selalu berdoa dalam hati, semoga akan ada sebuah hal berbeda yang bisa ia dapatkan pada hari ini.

Sambil mengulum senyumnya, Sehun kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur. Sepasang tungkainya yang jenjang mengayun dengan perlahan, membawanya melangkah mendekati sebuah cermin berukuran setengah badan yang ia gantung di atas dinding. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, dan meraih sebuah foto berukuran postcard yang ia selipkan di sudut cermin. Dan tanpa ia sadari, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas hingga melengkungkan seulas senyum yang menawan. Matanya tak pernah lepas memandangi sepasang pria berkulit kontras yang menjadi obyek foto tersebut, namun terdapat kesamaan dalam cara mereka tersenyum yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Sehun kembali mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap permukaan foto tersebut dengan sayang. Eum, mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia hanya mengusap potret dari seorang pria berkulit tan yang tampak tersenyum bangga saat memperlihatkan seragam kerjanya. Jongin namanya. Kim Jongin, seorang pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang telah berprofesi sebagai seorang prajurit kebanggaan Korea Selatan sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang hanya berprofesi sebagai seorang guru bahasa di sebuah sekolah dasar. Meskipun memiliki profesi yang berbeda, warna kulit yang berbeda―dan cenderung kontras, tapi setidaknya mereka masih memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama lahir di tahun yang sama, sama-sama menyukai musik bergenre rock alternatif, sama-sama benci dengan serangga, sama-sama menyukai caramel machiato, dan yang terpenting adalah; mereka sama-sama saling mencintai.

Ya, Jongin adalah satu-satunya pria yang mampu mencuri dan memiliki hati Sehun selama lima tahun terakhir. Tentu saja, lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang terbilang singkat. Namun rasanya seolah baru saja kemarin sore ia mengenal Jongin. Jongin yang tampan, Jongin yang tak banyak bicara, Jongin yang selalu menungguinya di depan ruang klub jurnalistik, dan Jongin yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya di malam pergantian tahun.

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir Sehun tertarik ke atas, melengkungkan seulas senyum yang menawan ketika ia kembali mengingat-ingat awal pertemuannya dengan Jongin yang tidak disengaja. Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya dan berpaling ke arah jendela kaca yang berembun. Sehun masih ingat betul, lima tahun yang lalu, ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin saat pria itu menawarkan sebuah bantuan kecil untuknya sepulang sekolah.

Kala itu, di pertengahan bulan Agustus, matahari bersinar dengan cukup terik meskipun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Waktu yang sedikit lambat untuk pulang ke rumah mengingat jam pelajaran terakhir di Seoul Senior High School telah berakhir sejak hampir satu setengah jam lalu. Tapi itu bukan masalah yang begitu berarti untuk Sehun. Ia memang kerap kali pulang terlambat ke rumahnya, hampir setiap hari kecuali untuk hari sabtu. Jika kalian berpikiran bahwa Sehun adalah tipikal seorang pemuda badung yang lebih mementingkan waktu bermain dan bersenang-senang, maka dengan tegas kukatakan bahwa jawabannya adalah Tidak. Ya, Sehun memanglah bukan seorang siswa badung yang telah menjadi langganan tetap dari incaran para guru bagian kedisiplinan, ia bahkan cenderung introvert dan menutup diri dari teman-temannya.

Namun meski begitu, prestasi Sehun tak bisa dianggap remeh. Sehun pernah memenangkan medali emas ketika ia mengikuti olimpiade sains dan matematika, dan ia juga telah dipercaya untuk memimpin klub jurnalistik di sekolahnya. Dan itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Sehun seringkali pulang terlambat.

Ketika pelajaran telah berakhir, Sehun akan segera menuju ruang jurnalistik yang ia pimpin dan mengarahkan para anggota untuk membuat beberapa artikel yang bisa mereka salurkan melalui mading maupun koran sekolah yang diterbitkan hampir tiap minggunya. Hari ini adalah hari jum'at, dan itu tandanya akan ada begitu banyak tumpukan lembaran kertas berisikan bermacam-macam artikel yang harus ia pilah satu-persatu. Dan Sehun nyaris saja berteriak frustasi saat teringat bahwa ia telah berjanji pada kakaknya untuk pulang agak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dengan nanar Sehun menatap mejanya yang dipenuhi oleh kertas dan mendesah lelah. Mau tidak mau, Sehun harus membawanya pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya di rumah. Ya, mungkin memang seharusnya begitu, atau Luhan akan membakar puluhan koleksi komiknya karena telah melanggar janjinya. Ugh, Sehun jadi ngeri saat membayangkan kakaknya benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia pun segera mengambil tiga kantung plastik berukuran cukup besar yang ia simpan di laci dan memasukkan lembaran-lembaran itu ke dalamnya. Ketika semua kantung telah terisi penuh dengan puluhan lembar artikel, Sehun kembali menghela nafas berat seraya bergumam, "Bagaimana caraku membawa ini semua?!"

"Aku bisa membantumu," sahut sebuah suara dari celah pintu ruang jurnalistik yang sedikit terbuka. Sebuah bola basket menggelinding perlahan ke dalam ruangan, dan kemudian masuklah seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang belum pernah Sehun temui sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu masih menggunakan celana seragamnya, namun ia hanya memakai sebuah kaus hitam polos sebagai atasannya. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa pemuda itu melepaskan seragamnya, tapi menurut analisisnya, mungkin saja ia tidak ingin membuat seragamnya kotor. Dan hal itu terbukti dari sekujur tubuhnya yang masih dihiasi oleh peluh. Anak klub basket, pikir Sehun saat meraih sebuah bola basket yang terhenti di dekat mejanya. Pemuda itu meraih sebuah handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya, mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah dan leher, kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun yang masih saja terdiam memerhatikannya. Sehun tidak ingat apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat itu, tapi ia ingat ketika ia membalas senyuman pemuda di hadapannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_I remember what you wore on the first day,_

_You came into my life and I thought,_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Jadi ternyata kau siswa pindahan?" tanya Sehun sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya. "Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

Pemuda di samping Sehun mengulum senyum, kepalanya menoleh menatap Sehun. "Aku memang siswa pindahan," sahutnya. "Tapi itu saat di tahun kedua. Aku sudah satu tahun ada di sekolah yang sama denganmu."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Sehun terperanjat.

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya meneguk sekaleng softdrink yang sempat ia beli sebelumnya. "Kelasku bahkan tepat di samping kelasmu. Benar-benar tidak pernah melihatku, eh?"

"Sama sekali tidak pernah," sahut Sehun sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. "Mungkin karena kulitmu terlalu gelap, jadi aku tidak pernah melihatmu.

Itu adalah kalimat ejekan secara halus, dan pemuda itu tahu seharusnya ia merasa marah ataupun kesal, tapi itu tidak terjadi saat ini. Ia hanya melirik ke arah Sehun sambil sesekali ikut tertawa pelan, tanpa sekalipun memberikan kalimat bantahan maupun balas mengejek Sehun. Ketika keduanya berbelok di sebuah persimpangan, pemuda itu berkata, "Namaku Kim Jongin."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap ke arah pemuda yang baru saja menyebutkan Jongin sebagai namanya. Sehun meletakkan sebuah kantung yang ia bawa dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya dan beralih mengulurkannya pada Jongin, mengajaknya berjabat tangan. "Aku Oh Sehun."

Jongin menatap tangan Sehun yang terulur padanya, lalu membalas jabatan tangannya seraya tersenyum simpul. "Senang dapat mengenalmu, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun tahu, itu hanyalah kata-kata sederhana yang seringkali orang-orang ucapkan saat berkenalan. Dan Sehun pun tahu, Jongin menggenggam tangannya hanya untuk membalas jabatan tangan yang ia awali terlebih dahulu. Namun untuk senyum itu, Sehun tidak tahu dan benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya itu bisa membuatnya menahan napas, hanya karena seulas senyum simpul yang terlukis di atas bibirnya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_'Cause everything you do and words you say,_

_You know that it all takes my breath away~_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Istirahat makan siang masih akan berlangsung satu setengah jam lagi, tapi Sehun sudah menguap tak sabaran. Sementara Mr. Lee menjelaskan tentang sejarah kemerdekaan Korea Selatan, Sehun hanya memberenggutkan bibirnya sambil sesekali mencoret-coret buku catatannya. Dan Sehun nyaris memekik frustasi saat tanpa sadar tangannya mengukir nama 'Kim Jongin' di bukunya dengan bolpoin bertinta merah. Sebelum teman sebangkunya melihat halaman buku catatannya yang telah dipenuhi oleh nama Jongin dengan beberapa hiasan di sana-sini―yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang anak perempuan―Sehun pun merobek halaman itu, melipatnya menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu menyelipkannya ke dalam saku kemeja. Setidaknya hal ini terasa jauh lebih aman dibandingkan jika Sehun meremasnya menjadi sebuah bola kecil dan membuangnya di lantai.

Hei, bicara soal Jongin, lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Sehun mengulum senyumnya. Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, dan kini keduanya menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain. Jongin seringkali mengajak Sehun untuk pulang bersama, mentraktirnya bubble tea setiap hari rabu, dan meneleponnya hampir setiap malam―meskipun terkadang topik yang mereka bahas hanya terpusat pada Green Day, Coldplay, Radiohead, Nirvana, dan berbagai band beraliran rock alternatif lainnya.

"Ya! Kau mulai tidak waras, eoh?" cibir seorang pemuda bermata panda yang hampir setahun ini menjadi teman sebangkunya. "Daritadi kuperhatikan, kau hanya tersenyum seperti orang idiot tanpa sekalipun memperhatikan pelajaran. Jangan-jangan kau kerasukan hantu penjual _bubble tea_ yang meninggal dua minggu lalu ya?"

Sehun biasanya akan langsung menggulung buku catatannya dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan untuk pemuda itu tiap kali dia mengejeknya. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sehun kembali menampilkan senyum bodohnya, lalu menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil bergumam, "Dia bahkan jauh lebih tampan daripada paman penjual _bubble tea_,"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kerasukan, Sehun-ah." pemuda itu bergidik ngeri dan menggeser bangkunya menjauh.

Sehun menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya dan terkekeh pelan, membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Ia hendak membalas ucapan pemuda itu, tapi sebuah getaran dari ponselnya menginterupsi. Sehun merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam metalik dari dalamnya. Dengan cekatan, ibu jari Sehun yang telah terlatih segera membuka notifikasi yang masuk dan membuka sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang berhasil membuat si jenius Oh Sehun terlihat bagaikan orang idiot sepanjang pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**From: Jongin.**

**Hei, tadi pagi kakakku baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Aku membawa banyak makanan hari ini. Nanti kita makan bersama, ya? Kutunggu di taman belakang sekolah. ^^d**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sehun memekik tertahan saat menyadari bahwa ia masih ada di dalam kelas. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya sambil menampilkan seutas senyum yang tak dapat diartikan oleh siapapun, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu memasang sikap waspada dan balas memandang Sehun. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Dia mengajakku makan siang bersama, Tao-ya!" ucap Sehun antusias.

"Dia―siapa?" tanya pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil oleh Sehun dengan nama Tao. "Paman penjual _bubble tea_?" tebaknya asal.

Dan hal itu nampaknya berhasil membuat Sehun kembali seperti sedia kala. Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, menggulung buku catatannya yang terabaikan di atas meja, kemudian memukulkannya pada kepala bagian belakang teman sebangkunya itu.

"Ouch!" Tao mengerang pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut akibat pukulan Sehun. "Sial."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika makanannya sebanyak ini, Jongin-ah?" ratap Sehun yang hanya menatap sekotak bento berukuran besar di hadapannya. "Ini bahkan kotak bekal yang biasa dipakai untuk piknik keluarga. Kau mencoba membuatku mati konyol karena kekenyangan, eoh?"

Mendengar hal itu Jongin hanya tertawa pelan sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk ikut duduk bersamanya di atas rerumputan. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Hun-ah. Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk memakan semuanya, kan?" Jongin membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa dan meraih sepotong telur gulung dengan sumpitnya. Alih-alih memasukkan telur itu ke dalam mulutnya, Jongin justru mengarahkan telur itu tepat di depan mulut Sehun, mengisyaratkannya untuk memakan telur itu lebih dulu.

Dengan sedikit ragu Sehun membuka mulutnya dan melahap telur yang disuapkan oleh Jongin untuknya. "Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Jongin antusias.

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Jongin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Agak asin, tapi ini cukup enak." Sehun meraih satu sumpit lainnya yang disiapkan oleh Jongin dan kembali mengambil sepotong telur gulung lagi untuknya.

"Aish, sepertinya aku memasukkan terlalu banyak garam ke dalam kocokan telur itu." Jongin menggerutu pelan, tapi akhirnya ikut memakan telur itu bersama Sehun.

Sementara Sehun tampak menghentikan kunyahannya dan berbalik menatap Jongin. "Jadi ini telur buatanmu?"

"Iya, hehe." sahut Jongin sambil tertawa. "Aku hanya bisa membuat telur, tapi sekalinya memasak sendiri malah terasa asin."

"Itu karena kau bodoh," timpal Sehun santai, matanya menggerling jahil ke arah Jongin.

"Ya! Coba kau ulangi lagi kata-kata itu," gertak Jongin dengan mulutnya yang terisi penuh dengan kimbab.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Sehun mengambil sepotong daging dan tertawa sebelum memakannya. "Makanannya sangat enak, kok. Terima kasih, ya." ucapnya tulus.

Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya membalas senyuman Sehun, mengusak rambutnya perlahan, dan kembali melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Tidak sepenuhnya diam, sesekali ia terlihat mengajak Sehun untuk membahas beberapa pertandingan basket yang sempat ditontonnya tiga hari lalu, mengeluh tentang jadwal latihan klub basket yang tak beraturan semenjak pelatih mereka terserang flu, dan sesekali menanyakan pada Sehun tentang aksinya saat bertanding beberapa minggu lalu. Meskipun Sehun tidak pernah mengerti tentang apapun yang menyangkut olahraga basket, tapi setidaknya ia cukup mengerti bahwa permainan Jongin dan kawan-kawan satu timnya beberapa waktu lalu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Ya, semua orang juga tahu jika tim basket yang dimiliki oleh sekolahnya adalah tim terkuat di antara sekolah-sekolah lain. Sehun bahkan berani bertaruh jika tim lawan pasti akan mengalah lebih awal saat melihat anggota dari tim sekolahnya. Sehun tertawa dalam hati saat membayangkannya. Tim basket sekolahnya memang diisi oleh siswa-siswa bertubuh raksasa seperti Kris, Chanyeol, Minho, Jongin, dan Junhong yang memiliki tinggi di atas seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Sebenarnya tinggi tubuh Sehun juga mencapai―bahkan melebihi―seratus delapan puluh sentimeter, tapi dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan olah raga sejak dulu. Tubuhnya juga terlalu kurus untuk disebut sebagai seorang atlet.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin yang bertubuh tegap dan atletis, meskipun masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh Minho yang lebih kekar dan berisi. Tapi setidaknya kulit kecokelatan Jongin itu seksi, dan terkadang Sehun iri dengan hal itu. Kulitnya benar-benar terlalu pucat untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"―Hun? Ya! Sehun-ah!" seru Jongin seraya mengguncang bahu Sehun.

"E-eh?" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan hanya merespon panggilan Jongin dengan mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa?"

Jongin mendengus cukup keras. "Daritadi aku mengajakmu berbicara panjang lebar, tapi ternyata kau tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali?" Jongin belum pernah sekalipun merasa marah pada Sehun, tapi kali ini Sehun bisa menangkap kekesalan yang tersembunyi dalam nada bicaranya.

"Ma-maaf," Sehun berucap pelan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Jongin kembali menampilkan senyumnya dan melahap sepotong udang. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong, kau ada acara tidak saat malam tahun baru nanti?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sehun tak yakin. "Biasanya aku akan berkeliling kota dengan kakakku, lalu pulang dan membakar ikan bersama teman-temannya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi denganku saja?" usul Jongin antusias. "Aku akan mentraktirmu, tenang saja."

Untuk sesaat, Sehun terlihat bimbang. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali menjawab "Ya" dan menerima ajakan Jongin. Tapi di sisi lain, Sehun takut jika kakaknya marah karena dia tidak ikut menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama-sama. Tapi, hey! Sehun itu sudah delapan belas tahun, kawan! Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri, dan lagi pula ada Jongin bersamanya. Apa lagi yang harus ia takutkan?

"Baiklah, aku mau."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, apakah penampilanku oke?" tanya Sehun untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Luhan, yang saat itu tengah mengaduk kopinya, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon dari pertanyaan sang adik. Ia menyeruput kopinya sedikit sebelum bergumam, "Bertanyalah satu kali lagi, dan aku akan melemparimu dengan semangkuk bubur kentang."

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak memiliki sesendok pun bubur kentang yang bisa kau lemparkan padaku," Sehun tertawa pelan sambil membenahi tatanan rambutnya. "Penampilanku benar-benar oke 'kan, hyung?"

"Berapa kali lagi aku harus menjawabnya?" Luhan mengerang, jengah dengan pertanyaan adiknya yang hanya menanyakan tentang penampilannnya malam ini. "Kau tampan, Sehun-ah. Apa itu cukup?"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kakak, lalu tertawa pelan. "Aku memang tampan."

"Yeah, sesukamu lah." sahut Luhan malas seraya melangkah ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. "Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

"Eum, entahlah." jawab Sehun tak yakin. Ia meraih sebungkus roti cokelat dari meja makan dan kemudian ikut bergabung bersama sang kakak di ruang tengah. "Hyung tidak pergi keluar?"

"Tidak, Minseok akan ke sini satu jam lagi."

Sehun hanya mengangguk affirmatif dan ikut menyimak pertandingan sepak bola yang sedang ditonton oleh Luhan, meskipun―lagi-lagi―dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa pun tentang sepak bola. Yah, sepertinya Sehun memang ditaktdirkan untuk tidak berkawan dengan berbagai jenis olah raga. Dan Sehun menghela nafas lega saat bel yang terpasang di pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

"Hyung, sepertinya Jongin sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu!" Sehun menyambar jaketnya yang tersampir di dekat meja makan dan segera berlari menuju pintu masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang kakak.

**.**

"Hai," sapa Sehun sesaat setelah membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Jongin yang berdiri menantinya.

"Hai," balas Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Sudah siap?"

Sehun membalas senyuman Jongin dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Sangat siap. Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu," Jongin membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan segera melangkah mendekati motornya dengan Sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Masih ada waktu tiga jam sebelum pukul dua belas. Kau ingin pergi kemana terlebih dulu?"

"Hm, terserah kau saja." jawab Sehun seraya menerima sebuah helm yang diulurkan oleh Jongin.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita ke kedai ramen?" usul Jongin sambil menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Apakah aku bisa memprotes usulanmu?" tanya Sehun yang kini telah memposisikan dirinya di jok belakang.

"Kurasa tidak," Jongin tersenyum kecil, lalu memacu motornya meninggalkan kompleks perumahan Sehun dengan kecepatan sedang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca di malam pergantian tahun kali ini cukup bersahabat. Angin tidak berhembus terlalu kencang, meskipun hawa dingin di musim ini masih terasa membelenggu hingga ke tulang. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah karena Sehun dan Jongin telah memakai berlapis-lapis pakaian untuk menghangatkan tubuh jangkung mereka.

Saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan mereka telah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam untuk menyantap dua mangkuk ramen super pedas, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan berkeliling kota sambil sesekali berhenti di sebuah toserba untuk membeli minuman hangat. Kini keduanya tak lagi terduduk di atas jok motor, melainkan duduk berdampingan dengan nyaman di atas rerumputan. Awalnya Sehun mengira jika Jongin akan mengajaknya pergi ke pusat kota dan menyaksikan pesta kembang api, tapi ternyata pemuda itu justru membawanya ke sebuah villa yang terletak di bukit, tak begitu jauh dari kota.

Mirip seperti bukit yang ada di kartun Doraemon, pikir Sehun. Dan mungkin pilihan Jongin untuk membawanya ke bukit ini tidak terlalu buruk, mengingat Sehun yang cukup menyukai tempat setenang dan sedamai bukit ini. Ditambah lagi, menurut Jongin, kembang api yang diluncurkan dari pusat kota akan terlihat jauh lebih indah jika dilihat dari tempat ini.

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin mengambil kayu bakar yang tersimpan di sebuah gubuk kecil di samping villa.

"Anggap saja begitu," Jongin terkekeh pelan seraya mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api dari saku jaketnya. "Villa ini dulunya milik kakekku, dan aku belum pernah menghabiskan malam tahun baruku di tempat ini. Karena itulah aku mengajakmu kemari. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku suka tempat ini." Sehun menuangkan minyak tanah ke atas kayu bakar dan membantu Jongin menyalakan api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh keduanya. "Kau harus sering-sering mengajakku ke tempat ini."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Jongin sesaat setelah api mulai menyala. "Hari minggu besok aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh pagi jika kau mau." "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu." Sehun tersenyum ke arah Jongin, sambil sesekali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jongin yang―entah kenapa―terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak," elak Sehun, masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya. "Api unggun ini cukup membuatku hangat."

Tapi jawaban itu tidak cukup untuk Jongin. Ia tahu betul jika saat ini Sehun tengah berjuang melawan rasa dingin, dan hal itu tercermin dari suaranya yang bergetar dan giginya yang juga saling bergemeletuk. Cuaca di daerah perbukitan seperti ini memang kurang menguntungkan jika mengunjunginya saat musim dingin seperti sekarang. Dan Jongin sedikit merutuki kebodohannya karena telah membuat Sehun kedinginan.

"Kemarilah," ujar Jongin seraya menarik pelan sebelah tangan Sehun untuk berpindah tempat menjadi duduk membelakanginya.

"Jo-Jongin, apa yang kau―"

"Menghangatkanmu," gumam Jongin yang kini telah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun, memenjarakannya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. "Sudah tidak dingin lagi, kan?" tanya Jongin sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun dan menatapnya dari samping.

"Dasar kau ini," Sehun tertawa pelan sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi tidak melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pemuda berkulit tan yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. "Sekarang jauh lebih hangat rasanya." lanjutnya pelan seraya menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin, dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya aku memelukmu dari dulu saja."

"Kalau begitu kenapa baru kau lakukan sekarang?" Sehun bergumam pelan hingga Jongin merasa tidak begitu yakin telah mendengarnya.

Jongin mempererat pelukannya dan menajamkan telinganya, menunggu Sehun untuk kembali mengucapkannya. Tapi Sehun hanya terdiam sembari menatap langit, tak berniat untuk mengulangi perkataannya yang tak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Jongin setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Ya?"

"Jika hidup adalah sebuah perumpamaan, menurutmu aku ini seperti apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Entahlah," jawab Sehun tak yakin. "Mungkin... kau lebih cocok diumpamakan sebagai seekor panther."

"Panther," ulang Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kau ingat dengan Tao, teman sebangkuku?" tanya Sehun alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jongin terlebih dahulu. Dan Jongin pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Saat dia tahu bahwa aku mengenalmu, dia terlihat begitu terkejut. Dia memintaku untuk menjauh darimu, karena menurutnya, kau bukan anak baik-baik. Kau pemuda yang sombong, arogan, dan tatapan matamu menakutkan―"

"Dia berkata seperti itu?" tanya Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Ya, dia memang berkata seperti itu. Tapi kurasa aku tahu alasannya," Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit. "Saat pertama kali kita melihat seekor panther, mungkin hal pertama yang terpikirkan oleh kita adalah; menakutkan. Matanya yang tajam dan tak pernah lepas dalam menatap mangsa, kecepatan dan kegesitannya dalam berlari, dan ditambah lagi dengan bulunya yang berwarna hitam legam. Benar-benar visualisasi yang menakutkan, dan terkadang membuat kita enggan untuk sekedar mendekatinya.

"Pemikiran itu seolah telah menjadi doktrin di pikiran semua orang untuk tidak pernah mendekati ataupun mencari masalah dengan sosok panther itu sendiri. Dan jika hal itu benar-benar kita terapkan dalam pikiran kita, selamanya kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika masih ada banyak hal positif yang bisa kita lihat dari sosok panther yang menakutkan. Tatapan mata panther memang menyeramkan, tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika panther melakukan hal itu sebagai bentuk sikap waspada untuk hal-hal lain yang bisa mengancam keberadaannya. Panther memang agresif, tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika panther adalah sosok yang hangat dengan teman-teman satu koloninya. Panther memang terkenal beringas jika sudah berhadapan dengan musuhnya, tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika panther akan menjadi induk yang begitu bertanggung jawab dengan anaknya. Dan aku juga bisa melihat hal itu dari dirimu.

"Dari sorot matamu, kau memang terlihat angkuh dan sombong, tapi setelah aku mengenalmu, ternyata kau orang yang cukup baik. Kau begitu dingin dengan orang lain yang tidak kau kenal, tapi kau hampir selalu membuatku tertawa jika kita bersama. Dan meskipun kau terlihat begitu acuh, tapi nyatanya kau tak pernah absen untuk memberikan perhatianmu untukku. Jadi, yah, kau adalah panther."Dan Sehun kembali tersenyum kecil saat selesai memberikan penjelasannya.

"Wow," Jongin terpana mendengarnya. "Aku―aku tidak menyangka jika kau memperhatikanku sampai seperti itu."

"Tapi kenyataannya kau memang seperti itu, Mr. Bronze." ujar Sehun yang kemudian disusul dengan kekehan pelan dari celah bibirnya.

"Mr. Bronze?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya sambil mendengus geli. "Bosan memanggilku si kulit hitam, eh?"

"Tapi bronze juga tidak ada bedanya dengan kulit hitam, bodoh." sahut Sehun yang kini tertawa lebar karena ucapannya sendiri, puas telah berhasil mengerjai Jongin.

"Aish, dasar kau ini," Jongin tersenyum kecil seraya melirik sebuah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Woops, tinggal satu menit lagi menuju pukul dua belas tepat. Ayo cepat buat permohonan!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, lalu ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan bergumam, "Semoga tahun ini kita bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik, bisa mewujudkan cita-cita kita, dan semoga―"

"Semoga kau juga mencintaiku, seperti aku yang sangat mencintaimu." sahut Jongin yang memotong ucapan Sehun.

"E-eh?" Sehun kembali membuka kedua matanya dan terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jongin. "A-apa katamu?"

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya?" Jongin berbisik pelan, membuat Sehun sedikit bergidik saat merasakan nafas hangat pemuda itu yang menggelitik telinganya. Jongin melepaskan tautan kedua tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Sehun dan membalikkan tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Gemerlap warna-warni yang menghias langit malam sambil diiringi oleh suara ledakan dari bunga api raksasa yang dinyalakan dari pusat kota layaknya alunan sebuah melodi romantis yang mengiringi keduanya. Jongin menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di pipi Sehun, mengusapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih, lalu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Hanya dua kata sederhana, namun berhasil membuat kedua pipi Sehun bersemu kemerahan. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan membentuk seulas senyum yang terlihat begitu menawan di atas wajahnya. Sehun membuka bibirnya dengan perlahan, dan membalas pernyataan cinta Jongin hanya dengan tiga kata, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan pada detik berikutnya, segala sesuatu di sekitar mereka terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan sebelum Sehun dapat mencernanya. Kedua mata Sehun kembali terpejam dengan sempurna, dan Sehun dapat merasakan sebuah lumatan lembut di atas bibirnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum samar ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini Jongin tengah mengecup dan membelai bibirnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain membalas kecupan Jongin, dan hal itu dengan senang hati akan ia lakukan untuk kekasih tercintanya.

Bibir saling mengecup, tangan saling bertautan dengan mesra, dan suara ledakan kembang api yang menjadi melodi pengiringnya. Adakah hal lain yang jauh lebih manis dari ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menghela nafas panjangnya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada selembar foto yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan mereka telah memilih jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Sebulan setelah upacara kelulusan SMU, Jongin mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia ingin mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai seorang prajurit angkatan darat. Jongin bilang, dia ingin meneruskan perjuangan ayahnya yang telah meninggal dunia saat dirinya masih berumur tiga belas tahun. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Sehun menanggapi keinginan Jongin dengan memberikannya dukungan penuh selama masa pelatihan.

Lain Jongin, lain pula dengan Sehun. Pada awalnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran kakaknya dengan mendaftar ke salah satu fakultas kedokteran yang sama dengannya. Tapi kemudian Sehun merubah pendiriannya dan memutuskan bahwa kelak ia akan menjadi seorang guru bahasa. Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena menurutnya ini adalah keputusan yang dibuat sendiri oleh Sehun dan hanya Sehun-lah yang tahu tentang kemampuannya sendiri.

Sehun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengembalikan lembaran foto itu ke tempat semula. Ia kembali mengulas sebuah senyum tipis, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan baru saja selesai menyantap semangkuk _corn flakes_ kesukaannya saat ia melihat siluet tubuh jangkung adiknya bergerak menuruni anak tangga dan kemudian turut bergabung bersamanya di dapur. Sehun terlihat begitu rapi dengan setelan kemeja cokelat polos dan celana jeans hitamnya, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan Luhan yang masih terlihat kumal dan sama sekali belum menyentuh air sejak terbangun hampir empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Luhan meletakkan mangkuknya yang telah kosong ke tempat pencucian piring sambil mengawasi pergerakan adiknya yang kini tengah meracik segelas susu cokelat panas.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sembari melirik sekilas ke arah sang kakak yang kini berdiri mengawasinya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Jongin. Dan aku tidak mungkin mengingkarinya."

Luhan menghela nafas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya jengah. "Ini malam natal. Tidak bisakah kau berdiam diri di rumah bersamaku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada datar. "Persetan dengan segala janji konyol yang sudah kau buat untuk Jongin. Untuk apa kau tetap bersikeras pergi jika nantinya kau―"

"Cukup, hyung." sahut Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan. "Ini adalah keinginanku sendiri, dan aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan apa saja yang akan kulakukan. Jadi hyung tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Terserah," ucap Luhan pada akhirnya. "Tapi aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Luhan mendengus dengan cukup keras, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka langkah dan beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya mematung di tempatnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas panjang untuk kembali menstabilkan emosinya yang sempat tersulut akibat ucapan sang kakak. Ia kemudian meninggalkan susu cokelatnya yang masih terisi penuh dalam gelas dan meraih jaket serta mantel yang ia sampirkan di sofa ruang tengah, dan segera beranjak meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa harus repot-repot meminta izin pada kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di stasiun kereta pagi ini masih terlihat cukup lenggang. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah arlojinya yang baru menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Waktu yang sedikit terlalu awal untuk memulai aktivitas di hari libur seperti saat ini. Sehun menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel tebalnya dan kembali mengayunkan sepasang tungkai jenjangnya melintasi peron yang sepi.

Sejenak, Sehun tampak menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah ujung perlintasan kereta api yang masih belum memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa akan ada kereta yang berhenti ataupun singgah di stasiun ini. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan perlahan meletakkan tulang duduknya secara sempurna di sebuah kursi tunggu yang ada di sana.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya gelisah dan kembali berdoa dalam hati bahwa akan ada―setidaknya―satu kereta yang singgah pada hari ini.

"Jongin, pulanglah." gumam Sehun lirih. "Aku menunggumu di sini."

Sehun mendesah pelan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kedua matanya memejam perlahan, dan ia kembali teringat dengan sebuah kejadian yang ia alami tiga setengah tahun yang lalu, saat-saat di mana Jongin datang menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sehun masih ingat betul, kala itu, di penghujung bulan Juni, Jongin datang menemuinya dengan cara yang sedikit tidak wajar. Biasanya, Jongin akan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk Sehun jika ia ingin bertemu. Atau terkadang, saat sore hari Jongin akan menjemput Sehun di kampusnya yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka berdua. Tapi entah apa yang ada di pikiran Jongin saat itu, secara diam-diam ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun ketika jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sehun yang kala itu telah terlelap dengan nyaman dalam bungkusan selimutnya, mendadak terbangun saat mendengar suara ketukan dari jendela kaca yang terhubung dengan balkon di kamarnya.

"Jongin?" ucap Sehun sedikit bingung saat ia membuka jendela dan membiarkan Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Ada apa? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengulas senyum pahit yang belum pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya. Jongin terlihat kacau, ditambah dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat begitu suram, dan barulah Sehun menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Sehun ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi ia mengurungkannya saat Jongin menarik sebelah tangannya dan menenggelamkan tubuh kurus Sehun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Meski awalnya Sehun terlihat sedikit ragu, tapi kemudian ia pun turut melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Jongin. Membalas pelukannya, sekaligus memberi isyarat bahwa Sehun akan tetap bersama dengannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau terlihat lelah," ujar Sehun saat Jongin telah melepas pelukannya. "Mau kuambilkan minum?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya membutuhkan dirimu, Hun-ah."

"Jangan khawatir," Sehun tersenyum seraya menepuk dada kiri Jongin. "Aku akan selalu ada di sini untukmu."

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mengusak rambut Sehun dengan sayang. Ia kemudian berbalik ke arah balkon dan memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk ikut bergabung bersamanya, duduk beralaskan lantai sambil memandangi gemerlap taburan bintang di atas langit. Sehun, yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Jongin, hanya mengangkat bahu sembari ikut terduduk di samping kekasihnya.

Sehun mengira Jongin akan segera membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, tapi pria berkulit tan itu hanya terdiam menatap langit dengan pandangan yang tak dapat Sehun artikan.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Sehun pelan. "Katakanlah sesuatu."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun dan merentangkan sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Sehun pun kembali menurut, dan Jongin merangkul pundak Sehun dengan posesif.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, aku dipanggil oleh atasanku." ucap Jongin pada akhirnya. "Aku diminta untuk menjaga wilayah perbatasan, dengan jangka waktu yang belum dipastikan."

Sehun tersentak dan segera melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Jongin. "Menjaga wilayah perbatasan?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Tapi kau bahkan belum genap setahun bekerja sebagai angkatan darat!"

"Aku tahu," sahut Jongin berat hati. "Situasi negara kita semakin berbahaya. Ada begitu banyak pasukan Korea Utara yang menyusup ke dalam negara kita, sementara kamp penjagaan di wilayah perbatasan masih kekurangan anggota."

"Tapi kenapa harus kau?" tanya Sehun sedih. "Tidak bisakah kau menolaknya?"

"Seandainya aku bisa," Jongin mengulas senyum pahit.

Sehun memandang wajah tampan Jongin dengan sendu seraya menghela nafas berat. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok lusa," sahut Jongin pelan. "Maukah kau mengantar keberangkatanku ke stasiun?"

"Tentu," jawab Sehun sembari membaringkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin. "Tapi malam ini kau harus memelukku sampai matahari terbit."

Dan tanpa menunggu perintah untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jongin pun segera mengubah posisi duduknya hingga kini ia duduk tepat di belakang Sehun. Bagaikan deja vu, Jongin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun, sama seperti saat pertama kali ia memeluk Sehun. Jongin mempererat pelukannya dan mengecup tengkuk Sehun sebelum membaringkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Sehun seraya berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah."

"Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu," ujar Sehun yang juga balas berbisik. Kedua matanya terpejam sempurna, namun perlahan dapat ia rasakan adanya setetes air bening yang luruh melalui sudut matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan sering-sering mengabariku," ujar Sehun.

"Akan kuusahakan," Jongin tersenyum kecil seraya mengusak pelan rambut Sehun. "Aku akan ditempatkan di daerah pegunungan. Mungkin akan cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan sinyal telepon."

"Lalu kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Sehun yang mengabaikan ucapan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Jongin mendesah berat. "Tapi maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Katakanlah,"

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menangkupkannya di pipi Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan pulang. Tapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan menunggu kepulanganku di stasiun ini setiap tahunnya, tepat di tanggal dua puluh empat Desember. Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut kedatanganku, dan kemudian kita akan menghabiskan malam natal dan tahun baru bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu. Bisakah?"

"Ya," ucap Sehun parau. "Apapun akan kulakukan jika hal itu bisa membuatmu kembali padaku."

"Terima kasih," Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan sayang, dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Jongin tak kalah erat. Rasa-rasanya ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini, pelukan yang mungkin tak bisa lagi ia rasakan di tahun-tahun ke depan saat Jongin tak ada di dekatnya. Namun suara lengkingan peluit yang memekakkan telinga mau tak mau menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dengan tak rela, setelah sebelumnya kembali mengecup kening Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." ujar Jongin seraya tersenyum sendu.

Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan melangkah memasuki gerbong kereta yang akan segera berangkat dalam hitungan menit. Pintu menutup dengan sempurna, dan kereta mulai bergerak pelan. Sehun membuka langkahnya dan ikut bergerak mengikuti laju kereta yang membawa kekasihnya pergi, sampai akhirnya ia terhenti saat ia tak mampu lagi untuk mengejar. Sehun menatap sendu ke arah kereta yang kini telah bergerak menjauh sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk menatap tanah.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya membuat Sehun menoleh dan menemukan sosok Luhan yang mengulas senyum tipis untuk menguatkan adiknya. Sehun ingin membalas senyuman Luhan, namun ia justru terisak pelan di bahu sang kakak yang kini mendekapnya penuh kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_And now I'm left with nothing…_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you,_

_And maybe two is better than one._

_There's so much time,_

_To figure out the rest of my life,_

_And you've already got me coming undone._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terhitung dengan hari ini, telah tepat tiga tahun lamanya Sehun menunggu kepulangan Jongin. Ia senantiasa duduk termenung di sudut stasiun sejak pagi hingga senja menjelang, hanya meninggalkan tempat duduknya untuk sekedar membeli minuman dan makanan ringan, berdiri dan menatap penuh harap pada tiap-tiap kereta yang berhenti, lalu kembali terduduk lemas saat menyadari bahwa tak ada satupun tanda-tanda keberadaan Jongin yang mampu ia temukan.

Sehun menghela nafas panjangnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang tersembunyi dibalik saku celana. Ia membuka kunci pengaman yang ia pasang pada ponselnya dan menatap display ponselnya dengan sendu. Ibu jari Sehun bergerak dan mengusap pelan fotonya bersama Jongin yang diambil saat upacara kelulusan SMU. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Sehun seringkali mengingat-ingat segala kenangan manis yang pernah ia torehkan bersama Jongin.

Ia teringat saat pertama kalinya Jongin datang menawarkan sebuah bantuan padanya di ruang jurnalistik, ia teringat saat pertama kalinya Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya, ia teringat saat pertama kali Jongin mengejek dan menyebut dirinya sebagai vampire gagal karena kulitnya yang pucat, ia teringat saat pertama kalinya Jongin menunjukkan ketakutannya terhadap serangga, ia teringat saat pertama kalinya Jongin mengajaknya pergi di malam pergantian tahun, dan ia teringat saat pertama kalinya Jongin menciumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I remember every look upon your face,_

_The way you roll your eyes,_

_The way you taste,_

_You make it hard for breathing…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya yang terasa begitu berat sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Berulang kali ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jongin akan segera pulang, dan ia tak akan merasa kesepian lagi di hari-hari mendatang.

Tapi hal itu tidak semudah yang ia kira. Di satu sisi, hatinya menjerit pilu dan mengibarkan bendera putih sebagai bentuk kekalahan. Ia lelah, dan Sehun mengakui hal itu dengan berat hati. Namun di sisi lain, di saat ia kembali teringat dengan Jongin, ia ingin tetap bertahan dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja jika ia mau bersabar sedikit lagi. Dan ketika ia telah mencapai titik jenuhnya seperti saat ini, Sehun pun menyadari dengan penuh bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin di sisinya. Sehun membutuhkan Jongin di sampingnya, yang akan selalu memeluknya di saat ia lelah, yang akan selalu tersenyum untuk menguatkannya, dan akan selalu mencintainya apapun yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,_

_I think of you and everything's okay,_

_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true,_

_I can't live without you..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja mulai menjelang, namun Sehun masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia nyaris saja benar-benar akan menyerah dan pulang ke rumahnya dengan kembali membawa segenggam harapan kosong yang sia-sia, sebelum akhirnya ia tersentak ketika terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa kereta terakhir akan segera tiba dalam lima menit. Sehun beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya dan segera melangkah lebih dekat ke perbatasan peron saat kereta mulai melambatkan lajunya, lalu akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapan Sehun yang berdebar penuh harap. Pintu kereta mulai membuka perlahan dan satu-persatu tubuh asing mulai berjalan melewati Sehun yang kini telah mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut untuk menemukan siluet dari seorang pria berkulit tan yang amat dirindukannya.

Tapi ketika seluruh penumpang telah turun dan seluruh gerbong telah kosong, Sehun masih belum bisa menemukan _figure_ yang ia cari. Pintu gerbong kembali menutup dan kereta pun mulai bergerak perlahan menjauhi area stasiun. Sehun menghela nafas kecewa dan melangkah mundur dengan lunglai, lalu kembali terduduk di tempatnya semula dengan hatinya yang berdenyut sakit.

Sehun menatap hampa ke arah perlintasan kereta, dan perlahan-lahan dapat ia rasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur saat pelupuk matanya telah digenangi oleh air mata. Sehun tidak ingin menangis, tapi kini ia justru terisak pelan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dalam.

Ia lelah. Benar-benar lelah. Ia lelah menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti. Dan ia lelah karena ia tak pernah bisa berhenti mengharapkan keberadaan Jongin yang akan kembali berada di sisinya.

Setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam badai tangisnya, Sehun menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kasar dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan adanya sepasang tangan lain yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Sehun ingin memberontak dan melepaskan dirinya, tapi hati kecilnya memberitahukan Sehun untuk tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun.

Tangan-tangan itu memeluknya semakin erat, dan jantung Sehun seolah berhenti berdetak saat pemilik tangan itu berbisik, "Aku pulang, Sehun-ah."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Sehun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang pria berkulit tan yang ia kenal, tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Itu Jongin-nya. Jongin-nya yang begitu ia cintai, dan Jongin-nya yang telah ia nanti kehadirannya selama tiga tahun.

Dan penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Dengan senang hati Sehun segera menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Jongin saat pria itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta sebuah pelukan hangat yang tak pernah lagi ia rasakan selama tiga tahun terakhir. Sehun menumpahkan tangis bahagianya sambil sesekali menyumpahi Jongin karena telah membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, dan Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil sembari menciumi seluruh wajah Sehun yang semakin terlihat tampan, sama seperti dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi hari mulai gelap," ucap Jongin saat melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak tiga tahun terakhir, Sehun kembali mengulas senyuman yang hanya akan ia berikan untuk Jongin. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dengan lembut. Keduanya akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tangan yang saling bertautan mesra, seolah enggan untuk melepasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_And finally, two is better than one..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_FIN_++**

* * *

**Two is better than one. Berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian. Together is better than to be alone.**

**.**

**Hehe. Gimana ff-nya? Terlalu random kah? Atau malah terlalu buruk untuk dibaca? XD Kkk~ Yah apapun itu, aul berharap jangan sampe ada yg jadi silent reader ya .. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12 Januari 2014,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©Aul_Ondubu**


End file.
